Courage and Cowardice
by Timetrixter22
Summary: Dave's life has been dictated by those words, and he sometimes wonders how it could've gone if he'd felt them in that order.


Courage and Cowardice

Courage and cowardice. The two words that had defined his life, and he sometimes wonders how he would have turned out if they had occured in that order. If he had been brave enough to ask Becky how she had felt instead of writing that note. If he had been too scared to follow the note through the street, down the alley, and to and through the old wooden doors of Arcana Cabana.

Maybe Balthazar would have moved on, travled to another city in search of the Prime Merlinian. Maybe Horvath would have stayed trapped inside of the Grimhold, and the world would have kept spinning until Balthazar found another kid who had Merlin's powers. Or maybe not. Maybe Horvath would have escaped anyway, maybe Morgana would have been set free and she would've successfully ennacted the Rising. Maybe Dave would've trundled along, Becky at his side, totally ignorant of the forces at play in the world. Maybe he would've been one of many slaughtered by the ressurected sorcerer's, as the world perished in fire and darkness.

Maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Maybe forces would've conspired to bring him and Balthazar together eventually. Maybe he would've listened then, and left the Grimhold alone, and he would've been trained from the tender age of ten to be a master sorcerer. But if that had happened, he might not have ever gotten together with Becky, she might've faded from his memories, and he would've traveled all over the world, learning the secrets of magic from Balthazar.

Maybe he and Becky would've gotten together, childhood sweet hearts. They would've grown up, friends and then maybe something more. He and Becky, dating through high school and collage, the physics nerd and music lover, side by side. They might have grown old together, youth turning to middle age, brown and blonde to pepper gray, forever ignorant of the power at his finger tips. So many possibilities, so many different worlds, all divided by the simplist of things.

A plasma bolt flew from Daves hands and smashed into the target, sending it spinning on its pole.

"Alright Dave, thats enough target practice for today, its time for some sparring."

"Oh gee, nothing I like more than getting my butt kicked by old man shoes." Over to the side, Becky laughed lightly, safely behind the protective wards etched into the stone floor.

"Now come on Dave, you lost the bet, so no complaining for the next three days or you have practice transformation spells on your dog."

"Yeah yeah, lets just get this over with" Dave said with a sigh. Balthazar strode to the middle of the circle, and took a casual stance. Dave stepped back slightly, hands held out tentatively in front of him. Balthazar's lips quirked

"Oh come on Dave, lighten up, its not like I'm going to -" Balthazars hand flew up and a stream of green lightning leaped from it. A blue aura sprang from Dave's outstreatched hands and the lightning smashed into it.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, looking at Dave appraisingly "I see someone's been studying, Barketies Lightning Shield, not bad."

Dave grinned "If you think that's good, try this" Dave rotated his right wrist, enveloping it in white sparks that spread, enveloping his hand before the bolt shot toward at Balthazar. With an almost dismissive flick, Balthazar erected a wavy red wall. The white bolt hit the wall and exploded sending a spray of energy across the floor, coating it in ice crystals.

"Hmm, Krishkas freezing spell, basic but applicable." Balthazar brought his hands up and a flurry of yellow lights rose from them, multiplying and forming themselves into two great hands. Flicking his wrists, Balthazar sent them flying towards Dave.

As quickly as he could Dave threw his hands up, overlapping his palms, and a pyramid of emerald energy sprang up around him, intercepting the hands. Before he could celebrate though, Balthazar swept his hand up from his side, sending a gale force wind straight at Dave and bypassing his shield. With a startled yelp, Dave went flying through the air, and crashed against the force field generated by the wards.

"Specifically created shields are great for defending against certain things Dave, but the thing is they're specific, so just because Pierma's Pyramid can keep you safe from Arnoks Arms, doesn't mean it'll protect you from a simple, if somewhat over powered, wind spell." Daves reply to this was to fall from his position on the force field, and attach himself back first to the ground with a groan.

Becky looked down at her boyfriend and grinned, and Dave grinned right back at her. Balthazar leaned over his apprentice and offered a hand and a grin, which Dave took. So many different ways his life might have gone, so many different worlds, but Dave wouldn't change his for anything.


End file.
